


O Sole Mio

by ExNihiIo



Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama has a cat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rutting, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: Hinata looks at him with a smile and puts the kitten down, slipping into Kageyama's lap. He runs his hand up Kageyama's neck and tilts his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. "My Tobio is so pretty," he whispers. Kageyama leans into his touch and Hianta smiles, kissing his cheek. "Don't you fall asleep on me.""You're the one who took forever waking up," Kageyama replies. "Italians are basically having lunch at this time, if you go slightly north.""That sounds uselessly early.""Complain with the Italians, not with the clueless Japanese."Hinata laughs presses their foreheads together. His eyes are molten gold in the light of Kageyama's living room. "Wanna beat them at their game and go back to bed now?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina NSFW Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114523
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	O Sole Mio

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the week! Sweats, this one was so difficult to write lmao too much sugar  
> Credits for Sole the kitten go to Ale, ily <3

There's a privacy film attached to the window in Kageyama's bedroom in Italy, that he'd installed not long after the first important matches, when the attention had started to become a little too much and even his home had started to feel stuffy with outsider eyes.

It had been an easy purchase, cheap too. A simple click on an Amazon ad and two days later it had arrived in the mail. Kageyama had set it up in less than one hour, and by the time it was evening he'd all but forgotten about it.

Now, in the early hours of the day, he watches the way the holographic film paints Hinata's skin in rainbows and lights. There's green at the tip of his nose, and in the curl of his hair. Blue streaks his closed eyes and ear, red makes his hair brighter in the early morning-- not like Hinata would need anything like that.

Kageyama runs his finger up Hinata's hand where it rests on the pillow, purple light across the knuckles. He has to turn around to do it, because Hinata is a heavy weight against his back, his breath warm against Kageyama's neck, but he doesn't complain about it one bit. Hinata does, when Kageyama moves his arm a little, and Hinata immediately sneaks it around Kageyama's hips, tugging him closer.

"Don't leave," he mutters into the pillow.

"I'm not," Kageyama retorts. "I'm just looking at the rainbows on your face."

"Sap," Hinata grumbles, but Kageyama sees his smile, his bright eyes as Hinata shifts and leans in to kiss him.

Hinata hums softly against Kageyama's mouth, and there's a craving in it, softened and mellowed by sleep. Hinata sinks his fingers in Kageyama's hair and tugs him in, until he's pressed him against the mattress and Kageyama's hands are tight on Hinata's hips.

"You're so warm," Hinata murmurs sleepily, nuzzling Kageyama's neck. "Let's sleep more, Kageyama."

"We have stuff to do," Kageyama reminds him, and Hinata groans. "No we don't."

"Don't you want breakfast?"

Hinata presses his cheek to Kageyama's shoulder and glances up at him. His hair is even more of a mess than usual, there's a speck of golden light cutting through his face, and Kageyama has never seen anything more breathtaking.

"'m fine like this, you know," Hinata says. His skin is sleepy-warm, his gaze still soft, and he yawns against Kageyama's pajama, nuzzling him. In the slow movements of his limbs and the stretching of his back he looks so much like Kageyama's kitten, currently curled up on his huge pillow by the feet of the bed.

Kageyama takes the chance to run his fingers through Hinata's hair one more time, smiling at the way Hinata tilts his head against his palm. Then he gently pushes Hinata back against the sheets and kisses him, soft and long, before rising from the bed.

"I'm getting breakfast ready," Kageyama tells him, and Hinata raises his arms, spoiled man-child that he is, so that Kageyama can tug him into a sitting position first and off the bed next.

Hinata hovers by all while Kageyama prepares food, leaning against his back with his chin resting on top of Kageyama's shoulder. He moves away when Kageyama gets the dishes, but barely, and tugs on Kageyama's hand and convinces him to eat in the bedroom so that they can curl up on the bed, the kitten eating at their feet.

"You're so touchy this morning," Kageyama says, watching as Hinata wipes his mouth clean. It's the weekend, which is also cheat day, and no one is around to see them inhale ridiculous amounts of whipped cream. Having the money for grocery means having the money for that, too.

"You just look so cute today," is all Hinata says, and stretches a leg across Kageyama's lap. "You haven't brushed your hair yet. It's so fluffy."

He runs a hand through Kageyama's hair for emphasis and Kageyama traps the hand in his, kissing his fingertips. "Yours looks like a bird's nest."

"So romantic," Hinata teases, tugging his hand free. "No wonder I fell for such a charmer."

"You love hearing me talk."

"And you love my bird's nest," Hinata retorts. The kitten jumps on his now crossed legs and stretches, and Hinata runs a hand down his back, grinning. "Isn't that right, Sole?" he whispers to the cat in that high-pitched voice he only uses with animals, children, and sometimes Kageyama when he wants to tease. "Your papa is so grumpy, isn't he?"

"I was cute just two minutes ago," Kageyama makes him notice, and Hinata laughs, nuzzling Sole's tiny orange head. "You're a cute grumpy."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and settles back against the throw pillows he and Hinata had chosen during a crazy videocall at three am, Italy's time, and which had ended up being one of the most useful and comfortable purchases Kageyama had done ever since moving to Rome.

Hinata looks at him with a smile and puts the kitten down, slipping into Kageyama's lap. He runs his hand up Kageyama's neck and tilts his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. "My Tobio is so pretty," he whispers. Kageyama leans into his touch and Hianta smiles, kissing his cheek. "Don't you fall asleep on me."

"You're the one who took forever waking up," Kageyama replies. "Italians are basically having lunch at this time, if you go slightly north."

"That sounds uselessly early."

"Complain with the Italians, not with the clueless Japanese."

Hinata laughs presses their foreheads together. His eyes are molten gold in the light of Kageyama's living room. "Wanna beat them at their game and go back to bed now?"

Kageyama runs his hands up Hinata's sides, feeling him shiver. He's wearing a heavy pajama for once, at Kageyama's request, because the heating is broken and his apartment still tends to get chilly during the night, and he only owns a blanket apart from the fleece throw blanket that's been reserved for Sole's use only. Even through the heavy material of Hinata's (Kageyama's) pajamas, Kageyama can still feel the warmth of his skin underneath, the shifting of his muscles when Kageyama lets his hands slip to Hinata's hips.

Hinata sighs in his mouth as Kageyama leans forward for a kiss, his arms coming up to wrap around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama nuzzles Hinata's cheek, his jaw and hairline, murmurs a "You're insatiable" against his temple and Hinata snickers. "I am. And you love it."

"I love you," Kageyama replies, and kisses him again. Hinata tugs him down on the mattress and slips his hand through Kageyama's hair, sinking his fingers in the soft strands, tilting his head the way Kageyama likes because it allows him to kiss deeper.

"Wait, let me just—"

Hinata laughs. "What are you doing?"

Kageyama slides out of his hold and returns holding the hem of the comforter in hands, tugging it up until they're properly tucked under that warm weight. Kageyama sighs. "Better."

Hinata smiles and cradles Kageyama's face in his hands. "Were you cold?"

Kageyama hums and nuzzles his palm. "A little."

"You could've told me," Hinata says, and kisses him. Kageyama melts quickly in the kiss, letting out a soft noise, and Hinata runs his hands up and down Kageyama's back, pushing his shirt up enough to slip his fingers beneath it.

His hands are warm like always and Kageyama eases into the touch, running his own hands down Hinata's chest. Hinata hums.

"Wanna do it like this," he murmurs, nuzzling Kageyama's cheek. "Under the comforter. And then go back to sleep."

"Lazy," Kageyama retorts, and Hinata laughs. Then he cranes his neck. "Wait. Where's Sole?"

Kageyama groans and presses Hinata into the mattress. "Leave the cat alone, Shoyo."

"We can't do it in front of him, he's just a baby! Go close the door!"

Kageyama sighs and leaves the bed, making sure that Sole is outside the room. He is, luckily, and Kageyama closes the door and returns to the bed. "The things I do for love," he mutters, as Hinata tugs him back under the covers.

"So dramatic, Kageyama," he says, and pulls him in for a kiss.

It's all soft hands and kisses from then, Hinata sinking his fingers in Kageyama's hair and tugging lightly, Kageyama's hands slipping under Hinata's shirt.

They have done sex countless times now, but this is still how Kageyama loves it best; him and Hinata pressed together, lazy and slow, Hinata smiling in the kisses and hushed tones. Hinata's hands slip to cup Kageyama's face and Kageyama scratches lightly his back under his pajama, making him shiver.

"Tobio," Hinata sighs against his mouth, and Kageyama deepens the kiss, fits his hands in the curve of Hinata's back and swallows the moan that spills from Hinata's mouth.

Kageyama's hands slip lower, down the hem of Hinata's pajama pants, tugging them down enough for his cock to spring free, and Hinata whines.

"So mean, Tobio," he murmurs against his lips. "Just tug them off."

But Kageyama shakes his head and kisses his neck, his collarbone. "Better like this, for what I want to do."

"Yeah?" Hinata pants, ruffling his hair. "Show me."

And Kageyama does, slides down Hinata's body and moves his shirt up to kiss at his stomach, the V of his hips, warmth running down his body as Hinata sighs and shifts under his mouth.

"Oh, you're so mean," Hinata whines as Kageyama slips his mouth over Hinata's cock, the pajama pants pushed to his knees making it impossible for him to move. Kageyama smiles and runs his palms over Hinata's thighs, feeling him tremble under his touch. "You like it."

"Of course I do, dumbass," Hinata huffs, but the moment Kageyama leans down and mouths at his cock, Hinata is arching his back and sinking his fingers in Kageyama's hair.

"Come back here," he whispers, twisting his fingers in Kageyama's hair. "Wanna touch you too."

Kageyama smiles and pushes himself up, Hinata's arms wrapping around his shoulders and tugging him down, a hand sliding down the back of his shirt and groping at him.

"So strong," Hinata hums, and moans in Kageyama's mouth as he thrusts his hips down, pressing their lengths together.

It's a slow affair, the stolen kisses and Kageyama's hands on him, Kageyama's shirt pushed up his chest when Hinata swaps their positions and leans down to mouth at his nipples. It takes little time for Hinata to completely get rid of his pants, and his shirt follows soon after, but he only lowers Kageyama's pants down enough to wrap a hand around him.

"Like that," he breathes, watches as Kageyama's mouth parts on a gasp and his head rolls back as Hinata's hand moves on him. "Gonna make it good for you. You're stunning like this."

He runs a hand over Kageyama's chest for emphasis, up his neck and chin until he's thumbing at Kageyama's mouth, watching in amazement as Kageyama parts his lips and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth.

"Look at me," Hinata whispers, and the second Kageyama's eyes open he grinds his hips down, only to admire the way Kageyama's eyes flutter close and back.

"You have no idea how good you look," he says, and Kageyama huffs a breath and grabs his sides, thumbing at his hipbone. "Shoyo..."

"I'm here," Hinata hums, and leans down to kiss him.

They move like that, slow and deep, and soon Kageyama is panting in Hinata's mouth and one of his hands is back in Hinata's hair; Hinata's hand a searing imprint on Kageyama's leg through the fabric.

"Later," Hinata huffs against his mouth, "I want to fuck you, nice and slow, take you until you're trembling and you can only remember my name. Would you like that?"

Kageyama lets out a tiny whine and nods, and Hinata presses a laugh to his neck, teeth grazing the skin just to feel Kageyama jump.

"Love you so much, baby," Hinata whispers. Kageyama's hips jolt against his, but it's a weak and stuttery rhythm, and it only takes a touch of his hand before Kageyama is coming all over it, and his shirt and the sheets.

Hinata laughs, and Kageyama's hand tightens in his hair, and he too is falling, a harsh breath pressed against Kageyama's cheek, their legs tangled.

Hinata falls onto Kageyama with a sigh, nuzzling his neck as Kageyama breathes against his forehead. None of them moves for a good while.

Then Hinata murmurs, "We're setting a terrible example for our child," and Kageyama notices the soft _scratch scratch_ of Sole's claws on the door, his miserable meowing.

"He takes the dramatics from his shorter dad," he says, and Hinata slaps his arm with a grin. "Go open the door. Let the baby in."

Kageyama shakes his head and sinks into the pillow. "Your turn, now. I think I might actually sleep."

Hinata laughs and kisses him noisily, the privacy film painting rainbows on his cheek, his skin warm; Kageyama grins, and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
